Ikana Suzanna
|mark location = Mid-Back |occupation = Mage/2nd Guild Master of Grimoire Heart Leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory |team = Seven Kin of Purgatory |partner = Rustyrose |previous partner = Kaori Taka |base of operations = Grimoire Heart Base |relatives = (younger brother, deceased) Kaori Taka (younger sister, deceased) |status = Alive |magic = Time Magic |japanese voice = Romi Park |english voice = Laura Bailey (debut) Rebecca Shoichet |image gallery = yes}} Ikana Suzanna, formerly Ikana Taka is a Mage of the Grimoire Heart guild, and the oldest of the reformed Seven Kin of Purgatory, being its leader. Her younger siblings are the currently deceased and Kaori Taka. Appearance Ikana has a punk rocker appearance like her brother, . She possesses black hair cut short into a pixie-cut and dark brown, almost black eyes. She has a pale complexion complimented by a thick layer of dark red lipstick, small twin earrings, metal studs in each ear, and red nail polish on each hand. She also possesses a lotus tattoo on her left upper arm. She typically wears a rocker outfit consisting of a black studded choker, black leather jacket, a simple white shirt, a plaid skirt, black stockings, and a set of simple black shoes. She wears a considerable amount of jewelry, possessing several studded bracelets and belts as well as rings. She tends to wear light dustings of purple eyeshadow. Personality Ikana, despite her punk rocker outlook, is a quiet, kind woman. In spite of the fact that she is the current leader of Grimoire Heart, a Dark Guild, she presents herself as the complete opposite. She is calm, collected, strategic and kind, all of these which Makarov noted are rare in a Dark Guild master. She thrives to continue to renew Grimoire Heart's reputation and has worked towards it becoming a Legal guild, despite its illegal activities. She claims the only reason it hasn't become a legal guild is that they haven't passed the "guild inspection", though she laughed afterwards indicating a good sense of humor. She is mostly easy-going around those within the Grimoire Heart guild, causing her to be very endearing to those around her. She isn't deceptive or untruthful at all, and believes in "telling it to 'em straight". She also always finds a reason to smile, even if it means humiliating herself to make someone laugh. She smokes often and some claim it as being her only hobby. History Ikana was born as the oldest of the Taka siblings, and as such, was forced to grow up "faster than normal", meaning that she had to take more responsibility than she should have. At some point, she and Kaori were split up from Vidaldus and were placed in the care of a group of men who neglected them. She and her sister preformed unseemly jobs (laundry, garbage cleanup, etc). Despite their rough life, Kaori kept their spirits high by talking about her dreams of becoming a singer. When they finally escaped from their poor residence and found Vidaldus, they began living out of a hideout they made for shelter. A year later, Vidaldus left the trio to find another place of shelter (he would find Trinity Raven within three years) and Ikana and Kaori were left to fend for themselves. That winter, Kaori left Ikana in hopes of finding another shelter. On this trip, she was killed and Ikana found her corpse only days later. Four years later, Ikana visited the ruins of the Grimoire Heart Airship and found the corpse of Hades. She called him an old man and then proceeded to speak as though she was talking to his soul. Some time later, Ikana reformed the Seven Kin of Purgatory after the tragic death of her younger brother, Vidaldus Taka at the hands of Juvia Lockser and Lucy Heartfilia. After learning of Madeline's relationship with the former Guild Master, , she quickly recruited her for the Seven Kin of Purgatory. It is assumed that she and Madeline developed a profound bond after this. Synopsis Return of Grimoire Heart arc Magic & Abilities Magic Relationships